


Controlled

by sherlokid4life



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki Feels, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Loki, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlokid4life/pseuds/sherlokid4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after the events of Avengers, Loki is captured by the Avengers and it becomes quite clear that he was not in control when he attacked. Cue the Avengers and Asgard react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Thor/Loki (kinda thorki if you squint) fic and it will have serious amounts of angst.  
> So after the events of Avengers, Loki is captured by the Avengers and it becomes quite clear that he was not in control when he attacked. Cue the Avengers and Asgard react.  
> This is my first fic every and I hope you like it. Feedback?

Loki stared down at his feet, thinking if the Avengers would actually deliver on the drink Tony had promised. He wanted to ask, but his voice hurt to much and he knew he didn’t deserve it. All he deserved was hurt, and by the Norns, did he hurt. His shoulders ached from his heavy armour that his body was not equipped to carry at that moment. His face hurt from the cuts. His entire body throbbed with the pain of the battle and the previous year he had spent with the Chitauri. Loki sighed and his mind wandered and for the first time he felt the emptiness in his stomach. No NO No No! He thought to himself. He was terrified.

When he was with Them they always told him when he was supposed to do something even if it was as menial as eating or sleeping. He was listening for the voice of Him to tell him what to do… but he couldn’t hear it. When he thought about it, he realized he couldn’t hear it since he was with the Monster. Was it gone? he thought to himself. Loki began to hyperventilate. How was he supposed to do anything without Them… and they’d be so enraged. So so so furious if he did anything that wasn’t up to their standards. He sat back, trying to look relaxed, but he was anything but. They’d hurt him again, and Loki would rather die than face Them again, especially after his utter failure.

Loki was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the magic suppressing handcuffs being placed onto his wrists. He shuddered and started to panic. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to kick and scream but he wasn’t able to move any muscle. No no no! He thought to himself again. This can’t happen! If my magic is gone they’ll know… no they can never know!

Loki started to pull away but it was too late. He could feel his magical illusion slide off. He could feel even more pain enveloping his body. His wounds from his time with the Chitauri were still fresh, and now that he didn’t have his magic to protect him, they hurt like Hel. He could feel that his enlarged stomach was bruised, and he was worried about the child.

Loki glanced up towards his captors, but made sure not to make eye contact, He had learned that lesson the hard way. He tried to erase the memory, but the line “Only good boys deserve sight” would not leave his head. He started to shake. He tried to stop but he couldn’t. Don’t show weakness, he yelled at himself. Another lesson that they had pounded into him.

 

By the time Loki had looked up again the entirety of the Avengers were now staring at him intensely. He glanced away, not wanting to make eye contact. He saw Thor coming towards him and he tried to step out of the way, terrified of what Thor would do to him. He had messed up. He had messed everything up and they’d want to kill him, too. While Loki was trying to dodge Thor, he tripped falling over the chains, and landed with a loud thud. He turned his back to them, and curled up into a ball, expecting to be beaten. He waited a second, and then another, and the blows never came. He was to scared to turn around. He was worried that they were just waiting to damage hurt him face to face instead. He didn’t bother to stand until a hand appeared in front of his face. He flinched but looked up. It was their captain, giving him a hand. The handcuffs made it harder to be helped, but eventually he made it to his feet.  
Right when his legs were ready to give out from underneath him, Thor grabbed him and carried him to the bench of the Helicarrier, where Loki promptly passed out.


	2. Help Me

At this point Tony had absolutely no idea what was going on. He was probably just drunk right? He hoped so. If he wasn’t, there was going to be some serious issues. 

“What the fuck is happening? What’s wrong with reindeer games?” Tony asked, genuinely seeking an answer. Thor stared at him, the first time he had taken his eyes off Loki since they realized that he was hurt. 

Thor’s voice was wavering. “I think he has been tortured...” 

“Torture?” Clint said sarcastically. “Well he at least deserved it,” Clint laughed nervously, and Natasha shot a disappointed look at him.

“We don’t know the circumstances yet.” Natasha said sternly. 

“She’s right. We don’t know what happened. And it’s not likely it was good from the look of things.” Rogers shooting a look at Clint.

“Are we sure he can’t be faking to make us feel bad for him?” Tony asked. 

Thor looked upset, but reacted calmly. “His magic is completely suppressed, he couldn’t be faking. Also, Loki would never make himself look weak. He’d never stand for that. Loki might be the God of Lies but he wouldn’t do that.”  
Loki stirred and his legs started thrashing. Thor grabbed his legs, scared he’d hurt himself. Loki then let out an ear piercing scream, making every Avenger blanche. 

“Stop please! I am sorry, I’ll do anything. Please stop!” Loki screeched and cried. Thor then was on top of his brother, shaking him.

“It’s a dream Loki, please wake. Wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” Thor said frantically. Loki started to wake, and promptly panicked feeling someone on top of him. He calmed himself. He knew that they got mad when he tried to fight back. He was hoping it wouldn’t be to bad this time around. He let himself go slack and turned his head to the side so he was looking at the wall. He didn’t want to make eye contact. 

“Loki?” Thor asked. “What’s wrong?” Loki knew better than to answer. Thor would just hurt him worse. “Brother?” Thor said touching his shoulder to get his attention. Loki flinched but didn’t make any other move.

“Please don’t hurt me.” He whispered in a small voice. He immediately regretted saying that. He knew he was out of place asking. Oh Norns he wish he knew what to do. 

The Avengers looked among themselves again and Banner was the first to speak. “Loki, what happened to you?” He asked in a caring voice. Loki curled in on himself even more.  
“I-I’m n-not s-supposed to t-tell anyone.” Loki stammered. He was terrified of Them hurting him more.

Natasha walked into Loki’s line of sight. “It wasn’t a recommendation. Tell him. Now.” She said forcefully. Loki cringed, but didn’t say anything. “Now.” She repeated. Tears fell down Loki’s face as he recounted the year of torture by the hands of Them. Thunder rang out all around the Helicarrier and rain was pounding on the ship. Loki’s grip tightened on the bench of the Carrier and he just wanted to disappear. 

They finally landed at the S.H.I.E.L.D facility, and the Avengers team made their way over to Furry. Thor was carrying Loki.

“Hello Director,” the Captain said in official tones. “New information has come to light recently,” he continued, “Loki needs medical attention and we need to review what happened,” he finished. Before Furry had time to respond they were walking to the plane to take them to Stark Tower. 

Tony flew ahead to make preparations for Loki on the Medical Floor, while the rest of the Avengers stayed with Loki. Thor was hovering over Loki while they rest were quietly discussing the entire situation in the opposite corner. 

“Do you think he was forced to attack?” Rogers asked, “He looks just like the people in Aush...” Rodgers said before trailing off. The others comforted him, and the all fell silent.  
They landed on the roof of the building and they hurried Loki to the Medical floor. They got him on a stretcher with little a trouble and they started to cut his armour off, which wasn’t easy. That’s when Tony turned around and vomited.


	3. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains descriptions of injuries sustained during torture be aware
> 
> Also I tried to make this one longer and more interesting/informative/more enlightening as to loki's situation

Loki didn’t understand what had gotten them upset. Had he done anything wrong? He didn’t think he had, but he usually didn’t know if messed up, so he couldn’t be sure. He looked around. Thor was looking very angry, and he hoped it wasn’t because of him. Glancing around the room quickly, he noticed that the rest of the Avengers with the excepting of the Captain were staring at him. The Captain was leaning against the wall, retching... but why? Loki started panicking. He was sure he had done something wrong. But what? Loki knew not to ask, since he wasn’t supposed to talk unless directly spoken to. Thor was the first to talk.

“Who did this to you! I demand they pay for what they did to a Prince of Asgard!” Thor bellowed causing Loki to flinch. Loki responded with silence, it was Tony who was the next to make a move. 

“Jarvis, take a scan of Loki. Tell us what’s wrong with him. Every injury old and new,” Tony sighed. Loki wanted to curl up but the Avengers had other plans. Thor had lightning crackling at his hands.  
“Who did this!” Thor shouted at Loki, earning disagreeing glances from everyone. Loki looked at Thor, and losing every last bit of manufactured self pride, he started sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I-I can-can’t tell y-you.” Loki sobbed. “They-they’ll hurt me.” Loki continued. “Please don’t,” he pleaded. “Please,” he knew he was in no position to ask for anything, but he couldn’t help it. Thor looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I will never let them hurt you again, whoever it is. I will never leave you.” Thor said kneeling close to the stretcher to look into Loki’s eyes. Loki turned his head, he wasn’t sure of anything, much less Thor’s love. Hadn’t They said that Thor and Odin hated him and wanted him dead? Loki didn’t know. Before Loki could respond, Banner had composed himself.

“Thor, we need to check his wounds.” Banner said leading Thor away from the stretcher. Thor nodded letting himself be lead away. Loki’s chest was a crisscross mess of scars. Some were names, some were cuts and burns, and others were even sentences. A fresh wound that went across his chest read ‘Property of Thanos’ and others read ‘useless Jotun runt’ and other similar phrases. Banner cringed. They pulled away more of his heavy clothes and they got snagged on drying blood and open wounds, showing even more mess was underneath. Right as he was starting to adress the wounds, Jarvis cut into his thoughts. 

“Sir, I have completed the scan.” 

“Of course you have. Tell us what he has, from most pressing to least.” Tony said still trying to clean Loki’s wounds.

"Five broken ribs, a severely fractured pelvis, twenty infected lacerations, a multitude of deep slashes to the dermis, severe scarring of the shoulder blades and buttocks and a infected and prolapsed large intestine, sir. He is also extremely malnourished and dehydrated." Jarvis paused a beat. “He’s also pregnant. It seems that he is quite far along.” There was moments of silence as they all stared at the blood covering his body. The sheer amount of blood was staggering. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instead. 

“I... we need a real doctor.” Tony said not taking his eyes off the god. He looked at Banner to see what he was thinking. 

“We can’t do that. They’d never treat him. We need to do this ourselves.” Banner said. Tony nodded.

“You’re right.” He looked up. “What’s the course of action Jarv?” 

“You need to disinfect the wounds and of course stitch them. The scarring will have to be dealt with eventually, as with the collapsed intestine and pelvis. That will require surgery.” Jarvis said matter of factly. Tony looked at Banner. It was going to be a long night.

It soon became clear that Loki was like Thanos's slave. Tony was really upset about the whole situation. Tony rubbed a his face and looked at Thor nervously. His entire attention was on Loki, though his eyes met Tony's every couple of seconds, his anxiety palpable. 

They started back with cleaning the wounds. It had to hurt terribly. The anguished sounds Loki was making against Thor's shoulders broke his heart, but they didn't dare to use any kind of numbing medication or anesthesia on the god. They weren’t sure how his body would handle it, and they couldn’t risk it. 

Loki was trying his hardest to not move. It wasn’t any worse then when they were inflicted, but now that they were being cleaned they hurt like Hel. Loki tried to hold still. It hurt so so so bad but then black started encroaching into his visio...


	4. Father is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin comes to see Loki and everything goes downhill from there

Thor looked up at Tony. “What happened! Oh god is he...” Thor said starting to panic.   
“No, just unconscious. It’s ok. He won’t feel any of this now. It’s better.” Banner said sighing with just a bit of relief. He felt better now that he knew that he wasn’t causing Loki any more pain. Bruce held back a chuckle. He never thought he’d care that he was causing Loki pain, it never dawned on him that Loki was anything but guilty for the slaughter of thousands. Bruce didn’t want to think about that anymore, so he decided to speak.

“You’re related to him, right? I think he’s going to need more blood, and you should match because you are related...” Banner trailed off when he realized that Thor was shaking his head softly. 

“We are brothers in every sense of the word, but Loki is adopted. He’s Jotun and I am Asgardian. I am afraid that are bloods won’t match.” Thor said barely above a whisper. “He’s a completely different race.” Banner and Tony both thought that over for a few seconds. 

“He might not survive Thor.” Tony said looking back at the unconscious god. “I will try my best Thor, but even if he does they’re will be psychological damage. He may never be the same again.” Tony paused walking over to the counter to grab some gauze. “As you know, I’ve been through torture... and god fucking knows it was nothing like this and it still messed me up. You’ll have to be there for him, or he definitely won’t make it.” Tony said making eye contact. He never liked even mentioning his time in Afghanistan, much less thinking that it could have been worse. 

“I will never leave him. I will be by his side forever. I’ve already let him down to many times. I won’t do it again.” Thor said with dead seriousness. “I will never let anyone hurt him again.” Thor said. He looked around the room, as if to make sure everything was still safe for Loki. “I must excuse myself for just a moment. I must return to Asgard quickly, as I have to tell Odin of these new circumstances. Father will be upset if I don’t tell him. I will be just a moment.” Thor said while leaving. He walked out to the balcony and called for Heimdall. “Heimdall open the portal.” He shouted to the sky and was quickly heard.

 

Thor arrived on the Bifrost and immediately started to the palace. He didn’t stop to speak to Heimdall but instead he yelled “Keep an eye on the Tower of Stark!” as he ran. Thor hurried to the throne room, leaving all pretense calm behind. He eventually came to the throne room doors and burst in. 

“Father you must come to Midgard with me. Leave Mother in charge. It’s dire, Father.” Thor said trying to remain calm.

“What is it Thor?” Odin said skeptically, expecting that Thor was just being overdramatic. Thor was about to respond when Frigga burst into the room. 

“I heard there was commotion. What is it?” Frigga asked desperately. 

“Loki. It’s Loki. He is alive, but not well. I think it would be best if you could come to Midgard. He’s in the care of my friends currently. Frigga, would you mind acting the reagent?” Thor asked hopefully. 

“Of course my dear,” She said worried, but trying to not show it. “Go,” She motioned to her husband. They both headed off quickly out of the palace.

“How bad is it really?” Odin asked seeing right through Thor’s calm facade.

“He’s been brutally tortured and forced to attack Midgard by one named Thanos it’s-” He was interrupted.

“Thanos? Are you sure?” Odin questioned.

“Yes, it became quite clear that it was him, whoever that is.” Thor said, shaking his head. “He’s in bad shape. The Man of Iron says he might not live.” 

“We will not let him give up.” Odin reassured Thor as they entered the observatory. 

“How is he?” Thor asked Heimdall. “Is he okay?” Heimdall turned around. 

“He has awoken, but he is in horrible pain. He calls for you Thor.” Heimdall said before turning back around. 

“To Midgard!” Odin ordered. 

They landed on back on the balcony of the tower and the quickly walked in to the hospital room. That’s when Loki’s eyes went wide and he started to scream. 

“Please don’t hurt me, not please. No no no no I’ll do anything please just no more pain.” Loki yelled as he threw himself off the stretcher and scurried into the corner, curling into a fetal position. Loki was absolutely terrified, but Father would be mad at him because he had talked without being ask to. He had to do something to fix this. He went limp and uncurled himself. He had to be a good boy. 

“I’m sorry Father I have failed. I have failed you. Please don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything. Please just don’t hurt me.” He sobbed as he started to crawl towards Odin, trying to make it better. 

Odin stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Loki, what are you talking about?"


	5. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki freaks out some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-graphic depictions of self harm.

Loki flinched at the words. What did he mean? He hurt him. He had hurt him badly and he didn’t even remember. Or was Father just testing him? That’s it he was sure. He was testing him to make sure Loki would continue to do what he wanted. Loki tried to calm himself, but instead broke down in a heap of tears. 

By this point the Avengers were all staring agape at Odin, including Thor who was looking very, very angry. Odin returned all of the Avengers stares, equally confused. Thor looked at the crumpled form that was Loki and then back at Odin, and took Odin by the arm and led him out of the room. The second that they were out of the door Thor turned to Odin and with all his strength threw him to the ground. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!” Thor screamed, barely thinking about what he was saying.   
“Nothing! I did nothing to him! He’s confused... I would never hurt him, I love him as much as I love you- I’d never do anything to him.” He said looking up at Thor who was looming over him. “You don’t think-”

“I do not know what to think, Odin.” Thor spat. “Why else would he react like that. He hasn’t reacted like that yet.” Thor seethed. “Congratulations, you’ve ruined the child that looked up to you for everything. Congratulations, All-Father.” Thor said pointing Mjolnir at him. “I will never forgive you. And you will fall at my hand.” Thor spoke, starring his father down.   
“Thor,” Odin said waiting for Thor to actually listen to him. “I did not hurt him, but I think I know why he thought it was me.” Odin continued.   
“Go on,” Thor spat.  
“You do not know this but I have met Thanos before. He holds powers stronger than most. He can disguise himself as others, and I believe he knew Loki’s desire to be loved and liked and used that against him. He most likely used my appearance when torturing him. It was mixture of the Tesseract’s grip, the torture, and the hatred for Asgard because of my supposed actions that drove him to attack Midgard. I wish I could have stopped it.” Odin explained.

“That does make sense,” Thor said, not quite sure if he believed him. “But how do I know you are telling the truth?” Thor asked. 

“Well due to the fact that the Chitauri home realm is outside of the Nine Realms, I wouldn’t have been able to travel there.” Odin said plainly. “I didn’t hurt Loki, at least not this way. I do admit to fault with the way I raised him, but I never hurt him intentionally.” Odin sighed. Thor let that sink in.

“That is logical.” Thor contended. “How are we going to get him better? He has a long list of injuries, Father, some unspeakable. The Man of Iron is afraid he will not survive. I fear bringing him back to Asgard because of the trauma for him and I fear for his safety there.” Thor said. “He is also with child, though I do doubt the child will survive.” Thor said, looking at the floor. “They did quite a number on him,” Thor murmured.”  
“I do not know Thor, but we will help him.” Odin said, looking back into the room. The scientist and the doctor were trying to calm Loki down to no avail. That is when Thor noticed that Loki’s eyes had drifted and caught on a shiny piece of metal on the tray that was used to clean his wounds. Loki reached out to the object when the men had their backs turned. Thor was curious as to what it was, but quickly he realized it was a scalpel, and that is when he realized what Loki was going to do. 

Loki’s favorite weapon was by far daggers. He knew where to cut to kill and where to injure. Loki knew every vein and every artery. He knew the lethal and the non-lethal. Loki quickly grabbed the knife as he saw Thor dart through the door. He dragged the blade across his thigh, right above a vein. He pushed down with as much force as he could. He wouldn’t let them hurt him again.

“No!” Thor screamed as he burst through the doors into the hospital room. He dove for the blade but it was to late. There was thick spurts of blood gushing with the rhythm of the younger god’s heart. He looked up at Loki. “No, no you’ll be okay. I won’t let you die,” Thor said wrestling the blade out of his hand. It wasn’t very difficult, but he didn’t want to hurt Loki anymore. 

Seeing the situation, Tony and Bruce sprang into action. They worked hastily on stopping the bleeding. They took turns holding pressure, and eventually were able to stitch the wound. During all the frenzy of healing Loki, they hadn’t noticed that Loki was crying. 

“Please just let me die. I don’t want to be hurt anymore.” He repeated over and over. “Please,” he begged. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered, wiping the tears off of Loki’s cheeks, “No one is going to hurt you ever again, I won’t let them,” Thor promised. “I talked to Father. He didn’t-” Thor was interrupted by Loki’s even louder sobs at the mention of Odin. 

“No no no no no,” He cried. “I don’t want to do that,” Loki screamed, having a flashback. “No! Stop!,” He screamed again started thrashing his arms and legs. “F-father wh-what are you doi-doing! No-no p-please s-stop th-that hurts,” Loki sobbed. “Please,” he said before completely going limp.

Odin was staring at the scene before him from the one-way mirror looking into the hospital room. He was wondering where it all went wrong. Where it became that he could be used as a tool to hurt his son so badly. He didn’t want to tell Thor, but it was becoming obvious that Loki would never be okay again. The Loki they both knew was gone. Odin almost wish that Thor hadn’t noticed Loki’s actions until to late. It would have been merciful if Thor hadn’t gotten there in time and instead he bled out. It wouldn’t be an exactly honourable death, but it would have still given Loki some measure of peace. The next moment he was shaken out of his thoughts by an ear piercing scream that filled him with horror.


	6. What's Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki freaks out (some more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it has been so long.
> 
> I also kinda hate this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short and kinda filler. :(. 
> 
> i've had some writers block recently sorry :(

Loki was thrashing about the bed, limbs flailing wildly. His movements were only interrupted by his wails, which shook everyone in hearing distance. The bed creaked with the erratic movements, and Tony idly wondered if it would collapse. Thor and Tony, both struggled mightily to control the god’s limbs, fearing he could injure himself worse. Tony looked at Bruce, and then at Thor. 

“We have to sedate him.” Tony said, right as Loki lifted his right arm up, barely missing Tony’s face. Tony ducked, and pressed harder on the god’s frail body. Bruce looked at the god, who was clearly miserable and terrified. Bruce squatted next to the gurney so he could be at eye level to speak to the damaged god.

“Loki,” Bruce started. “Hi, I’m a doctor,” He spoke in a soft, caring voice. “You are safe. We won’t hurt you.” Bruce said kindly.

“H-hurt, al-always hurt,” Loki said barely above a whisper. 

“Not here,” Bruce smiled. “We are taking care of you. No one will ever hurt you again.” Banner continued. He smiled again to make Loki feel more comfortable. “Just be good and it will be easier for all of us.” Bruce said, noticing that Loki stopped moving, but looked very confused. 

“G-good?” Loki said before flinching again. He made a move towards Banner, leaning closer to him. His eyes were exactly at Bruce’s eye level. Bruce took this as an answer and stood up, leaving his crotch right at Loki’s eye level. Loki reached for Bruce’s zipper, and Bruce jumped back quickly, landing with a bump, making Loki flinch.

“Loki? Why?” Bruce questioned, everyone else in the room completely still. Loki curled in on himself further. 

“B-bad. T-trying to be g-good,” Loki said almost childishly. “T-trying to be good.” Loki said, averting his eyes. The entire room felt as if the oxygen was gone. Thor let his hand drop from Loki’s who was holding his hand. Tony was the first to speak. 

“What the hell,” he muttered. “Is he like... trained?” Tony mused, not completely serious. He thought about it for a second before realizing that Loki quite possibly was. “Holy shit. He is...” Tony trailed off, not wanting to think of the implications. “Shit.”   
“It’s okay,” Bruce said warmly. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” Loki looked at him like he had three heads but nodded. Tony looked anxiously at Bruce and motioned hurriedly to the door.

“We need to talk,” He said pointing to Bruce. “Keep Loki calm and tell Jarvis if you need us.” Tony said, heading for the door. They exited the one-way glass doors, and were surprised to see Odin pacing in the hallway.

“What the hell,” Tony exclaimed to no one in particular. “I can’t deal with this. No way,” He said rubbing his eyes, totally exasperated. 

“Well you are going to have to,” Banner chuckled. “Or I guess you could just leave, but you’d have some Gods pissed at you.” Odin briefly stopped to look at Banner, but continued to walk.

“Yeah, that’d be a bigger headache than I already have.” Tony mused. He looked at Odin, trying to figure out what he was thinking. “So he really framed you, this Thanos guy?” Tony asked.

“Yes. He used me to hurt my son. I want to.... I want to tear his heart out and force feed it to him.” Odin spoke. “But Loki’s well being comes first. Doctor, what do you recommend to do?”

Bruce had no idea whatsoever. “I think we need to keep him comfortable. The physical trauma is bad enough, but the psychological trauma is much, much worse in this case. Physically, I think he will miscarry the child, soon, also we still have to perform surgery on his pelvis and intestinal tract. That poses major risk, especially because we don’t know how the sedative works with him, but we have to.” Banner said, pausing. “He has a hard road ahead of him.” Banner said before looking at his feet. He looked at Odin’s blank expression and went back into the hospital room, leaving Tony and Odin in contemplative silence.


End file.
